Pharaoh Rising
by snakeboy33
Summary: This is my Aki x Yusei fic. I decided to go back to the Ancient Egypt roots, since I think its catchy. A group of master duelists have gone on a winning spree, and Yusei and Aki are forced to try and stop them, but then they learn something very strange
1. New Cards

**Pharaoh Rising**

**The New Cards**

**Headless Dragon Rider**

**Level- 8**

**Type- Dragon, Zombie**

**Atk- 2800**

**Def- 2300**

**Effect- This card can not be normal summoned. It can only be special summoned by sacrificing one Golden Dragon Rider on the field. When this monster destroys an opponents monster in battle, it gains attacks points equal to half the destroyed monsters attack points. The player can sacrifice these attack points to deal direct damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster.**

**Appearance- This monster resembles the headless horseman riding a skeletal dragon, except the rider wears a black cloak without a hood, and has red tinted black armor. In his right hand he holds a curved saber, in his left he holds a head the color of dark purple, that has a large open mouth, no hair, and completely empty eyes. The dragon is the majority a skeleton, having a head resembling a dinosaur, three curved horns, skeletal wings, four legs with large claws, and a long tail.**

**Grand Dragon Cobra**

**Level-8**

**Type- Dragon, Reptile**

**Atk- 3400**

**Def- 2900**

**Effect- When this card is normal summoned the user can deal 500 points of damage to the opponent for each card they have on the field. When this monster destroys an opponents monster, deal 600 points of damage to the opponent for each monster card they have in their hand. If this monster is destroyed by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster effect, gain control of the monster with highest attack on your opponents side of the field.**

**Appearance- This card is pretty much a cobra with large wings, spikes sticking out of the hood, and a row of spikes going down the body. The scales are deep crimson, and the eyes are deep yellow.**

**Mantis Dragon**

**Level- 8**

**Type- Dragon, Insect**

**Atk- 2700**

**Def- 2400**

**Effect- This monster can not special summoned except by sacrificing two insect type monsters on the field, if it is, the opponent loses half their life points. If this monster is destroyed by a result of battle, you can return it to your field in attack mode and destroy all monsters on the opponents side of the field.**

**Appearance- Mantis Dragon is a large green dragon with insect like wings, a long tail tipped with a spike, arms in a fashion of mantis arms which end in dragon claws, a head of dragon with two antennae, on the side of the head near the mouth are two mandibles, and to top it off insect eyes.**

**Dragon Vampire**

**Level- 8**

**Type- Dragon, Fiend**

**Atk- 2600**

**Def- 2400**

**Effect- You can sacrifice one of your monsters to attack your opponents life directly. For everything monster with vampire in its name in your graveyard, this monster can deal 400 points of damage. When you or our opponent activates a Spell or Trap card, your opponent discards one card on the top of their deck. You can discard one card in your hand to prevent this monster from being destroyed by the effect of a Trap card.**

**Appearance- Dragon Vampire has dark blue scales, red eyes, and a face resembling that of reptilian bat with four large fangs in the mouth. It has bat like wings, a whip like tail, large claws, and a bat-shaped body.**

**Hail-fire Dragon**

**Level-8**

**Type- Dragon, Machine, Fusion**

**Atk- 3500**

**Def- 3000**

**Effect- Barrel Dragon + Blowback Dragon + Blowback Dragon. Once per turn you can discard three cards from your hand to destroy every card on your opponents side of the field. When this monster deals damage to your opponents life points you gain 100 life points for each card in their hand. By removing on monster from play deal 1000 points of damage to your opponents life points.**

**Appearance- This dragon has three heads, each one the shape of a komodo dragon, on the top of the head is a smaller version of the Barrel Dragon gun, in the mouth is a second gun. It has large wings which each have a gun on them. On its tail there is another gun, and on its legs another, and on its claws two more. The dragon is composed of coal colored metal, and the light surging through the guns and the eyes is bright red.**

**Dragon's Army**

**Type- Spell**

**Effect- You can only activate this card when there is a level 8 dragon type monster on both sides of the field. You can summon six level 7 or lower dragon type monster in your deck and graveyard in attack mode.**

**Palace of the Serpents**

**Type- Field, Spell**

**Effect- Every reptile type monster gains 900 attack points. You can sacrifice 500 life points to summon a reptile type monster from your hand in attack mode. When this card leaves the field, all field type magic cards are sent to the discard pile.**

**Vampire Scroll**

**Type- Spell**

**Effect- As long as this card remains on the field, monsters with vampire in their name are unaffected by trap, magic, or monster effects.**

**Wrath of Snakes**

**Type- Trap**

**Effect- When your opponent destroys a monster through battle, you can decrease this monsters attack points by 1500.**

**Decapitation**

**Type- Trap**

**Effect- When your opponents declares an attack, the attacking monster is destroyed. The monster is then revived as an equip card on your side of the field.**

**Naga Strike**

**Type-Spell**

**Effect- When a reptile type monster deals damage to your opponents life points, you can summon one card with snake or serpent in their name.**

**Vampire Castle**

**Type- Field, Spell**

**Effect- Every fiend type monster gains 600 attack points. When you summon a monster with vampire in its name, your opponent discards their entire hand and draws one card, if that card is a monster, they lose 600 life points.**

**Insect Battlefield**

**Type- Field, Spell**

**Effect- Every insect type monster gains 1000 attack points. When you summon an insect type with 2000 attack points or more, you can special summon one monster from your hand.**

**Rain of Bullets**

**Type- Trap**

**Effect- For every machine monster in your graveyard, your opponents loses 200 life points.**

**Shadow Tendrils**

**Type- Magic**

**Effect- When your opponent deals battle damage, the opponent loses life points equal to half the amount lost.**

**Yin Yang Alter**

**Type- Magic**

**Effect- When your opponent summons a monster, you can remove discard one card in your hand to cut that monsters attack power in half and convert one monster into the same type, amount of attack and defense points, and effect.**

**Opening the Door**

**Type- Trap**

**Effect- When your opponent declares an attack, the monster is removed play.**

**Demons Catastrophe**

**Type- Magic**

**Effect- When a Level 8 or more monster is destroyed, both you and your opponent select three monster cards straight from the deck. These monster are then summoned. The remaining cards are removed from play.**


	2. The Duelists

**The Duelists**

"Look's like I win again," Yusei said again with a smile," now Stardust Dragon, destroy Giant Ushi Oni! " With that Tanner's life points dropped to zero.

"Still can't beat you," Tanner said grinning. The holograms faded away.

"Nobody can beat Yusei," Leo declared," he beat Earthbound Gods."

"Well I had help, Jack, Akiza, Luna, and the Head, without the combined powers of the dragons we would have lost," Yusei responded.

"Speaking of which, who was the Head anyway?" Yanagi inquired.

"The Fifth Signer, we never saw his face, all we did see of him was his birthmark and him calling out his dragon," Jack said as he was leaning back against the wall.

Luna walked in alongside Akiza, the two had formed a sisterly bond. Akiza was showing Luna the Botanical Gardens outside the city.

"How was it?" asked Yusei.

"No such word to describe it," Luna said dreamily.

"Told you you'd like it," Akiza said, tussling her hair.

"Yusei beat Tanner again," Jack simply stated.

"Are you going to give up Tanner?" Akiza asked arching her eyebrow, Tanner just shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said flatly.

"Not much of an answer," Jack said.

"Not much of a question," Tanner responded. Suddenly, on the big screen, an image of Dexter showed up, he had become the groups searcher of new duels or duelists.

"People, I don't have much time. What I can tell is their is apparently a group of master duelists going on a winning spree through the city," he said quickly.

"Cool, a real duel," Leo declared, clenching his fists and punching the air," where are they?"

"Somewhere in the southern point of the city," Dexter answered. Yusei was the first on the D-Wheel, Akiza had built her own, and Leo and Luna rode with her and Yusei respectively.

**(Somewhere in lower New Domino City)**

A young man fell to his knees, a frightened and almost traumatized look on his face. A hooded figure calmly walked away, his face was hidden, and there was a duel-disk on his arm, which almost resembled a snake.

"Never seen.....a card....so powerful," the man said before completely falling to the ground.

"Can a guy get a challenge in this city?" the duelist asked to himself, half turning while still walking.

"Why don't we have a duel and we'll find out," Yusei said as he stood in front of him with the gang, minus Tanner, Yanagi, and Dexter, behind him. The duelist smiled.

"Yusei Fudo, I have been waiting to meet and duel you," he said," so I guess as they is no need for this cloak anymore." As he said this, is cloak just fell off and onto the ground. It revealed a very tall teen, as tall, if not taller than Jack. He had dark blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a slender physique. He was wearing sand colored shorts, and a black shirt that had a snake skeleton on it. Something strange was on his cheek, there was a marking, that ran on his face like a scar, almost like a snake.

"My name is Grant, and if you're wondering about the little scrape on my face, if the conditions are right, you might see something," Grant said with a grin, as he held up his duel disk, and it sprang to life, like a striking serpent.

"We've all seen marking stranger than that," Yusei said with a smile of his own.

"No surprise here," Grant retorted,"now, are we going to exchange smart remarks or are we going to do this?"

"_Duel_!" the two said together

Grant-4000 LP

Yusei-4000 LP

"I draw first, and I summon the Serpent Assassin in attack mode," he declared. A man with the body of a snake but the face and arms of a man sprang up,

_**Serpent Assassin**_

_**Atk- 1600**_

_**Def- 1200**_

_**This monster can attack the number time for each card your opponent has in his or her hand. When this card deals battle damage, your opponent sends one card on the field to the graveyard.**_

"I end my turn by placing two cards face down," Grant finished.

"I draw," Yusei declared," and I summon Speed Warrior!" The robotic man burst up.

_**Speed Warrior**_

_**Atk- 900**_

_**Def-400**_

"Speed Warrior's special ability causes its attack points to double the turn it was summoned, now destroy Serpent Assassin," Yusei ordered. Speed Warrior shot forward and destroyed the monster.

Grant-3900 LP

Yusei-4000 LP

"I activate my trap, Shadow Tendrils," Grant declared, one face down card rose up, it showed a large amount of coal tentacles bursting out a black light, which was what the same thing just as a group of tentacles shot of the card and latched onto Yusei's duel disk.

"Now, you will lose half the damage you gave me," Grant said.

Grant-3800 LP

Yusei-3900 LP

"I end my turn," Yusei said.

"Perfect," Grant said as he drew," I summon Dark Coral Snake in attack mode." A giant coral snake with red eyes and horns appeared in a flash of light.

_**Dark Coral Snake**_

_**Atk- 1400**_

_**Def- 600**_

_**When this card is selected as an attack, you can discard two cards from your hand to summon one Snake Imitation token on your side of the field and switch the attack to that monster.**_

"Now, Dark Coral Snake, attack Speed Warrior!" Grant ordered. The snake arched itself and bit Speed Warrrior, destroying it. Yusei cringed.

Grant-3800 LP

Yusei-3400 LP

"Don't give up Yusei!" Leo cried out.

"No intention," Yusei responded," DRAW!" He looked at his hand and smiled.

"I summon Junk Synchron, and his special ability lets summon Speed Warrior back," Yusei said," and I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Junk Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!"

_**Junk Warrior**_

_**Atk- 2300**_

_**Def- 1300**_

"No Junk Warrior, destroy Dark Coral Snake with Scrap First!" Yusei said, punching the air for effect. Junk Warrior leaned back and swung forward, about to destroy the snake.

"I'm activated my Dark Coral Snake's special ability, but discarding two cards from my hand to my graveyard, I can summon one Snake Imitation token to my field and switch the attack to that monster," Grant said as he discarded his two cards. A multicolored snake appeared in front of Dark Coral Snake in defense mode with zero for both. It exploded on contact with Scrap First, but Dark Coral Snake survived.

"My turn, and I draw, I play the magic card Evil Ambush," Grant said, as he but a card down, the card appeared with a snake launching from the grass at an unsuspecting man," now by the price of 500 life points, I can attack you directly, now Dark Coral Snake, Shadow Strike." The snake slithered fast towards Yusei and spat some kind of goo, which appeared to explode on contact.

Grant- 3300 LP

Yusei- 2000 LP

"YUSEI!" the twins said in union.

"This isn't good," Akiza said worriedly. Jack cringed.

"I'm not done, because I activated my face down card, Naga Strike, when a reptile type monster on my side of the field deals damage, I get to summon one card with snake or serpent in its name straight from my hand," Grant said with a smile, the final card shot up, it depicted a horde of snakes closing in on a warrior from all directions," and I summon Serpent Pharaoh in attack mode." A tall figure rose up, it had the torso and arms of a man but the head and lower body of a black mamba, and it had pitch black scales all over, it was wearing a Pharaoh's crown, and Pharaoh garments.

_**Serpent Pharaoh**_

_**Atk- 2900**_

_**Def- 2400**_

_**When this card in summoned in any manner, you can select one reptile monster in your graveyard and special summon it, neither of these cards can attack this turn.**_

"I special summon my Serpent Assassin in attack mode," Grant declared.

Yusei cringed, knowing he was in a bad position.

_**(Author's Note:**_

_**I don't own anything but the Grant character and some of his cards. I will bring the Yusei x Akiza in later, so be patient, and I know I left the story in a bad place to end, but don't worry.)**_


	3. The God Appears

The God Comes

Grant-3300 LP

Yusei-2000 LP

Yusei cringed, he looked at his hand. He had Shield Warrior, Road Synchron, Card Defense, and Scrap Iron Scarecrow. He looked at the field before him, he had Junk Warrior on the field and no facedowns. Grant had Dark Coral Snake, Serpent Assassin, and Serpent Pharaoh.

"I enjoy doing stuff like this so I won't attack, and I end by placing one card facedown," Grant said. Yusei drew, and saw that he had Fighting Spirit.

"I summon Road Synchron in defense mode, and then I place two cards face down," Yusei declared," and I end my turn by switching Junk Warrior to defense mode."

_**Road Synchron**_

_**Atk- 1600**_

_**Def- 800**_

"Not bad for desperation," Grant said," but it is time to end this; Serpent Pharaoh, destroy Junk Warrior!" The monster held up its gold crook (which began to glow) at Junk Warrior, and it shot out a beam of light.

"I activate my trap: Card Defense!" Yusei said as he discarded the needed card, which was Shield Warrior."

"You stopped my attack for more than obvious reasons, so I'm not going to attack you again, but if you don't impress me next turn, I won't be generous anymore," Grant sneered.

"You have to do something Yusei, and fast!" Akiza cried out. Grant looked up, and into her eyes, he thought to himself, _Interesting, she shows remarkable affection, I wonder, no it can't be_. Yusei drew, Stardust Dragon was in his hand. _I hope this works_ he thought.

"I'm tuning my Road Synchron to my Junk Warrior to synchro summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei declared. As the dragon spread its wings and soared into the air, Grant arched his eyebrow; _How interesting_ he thought.

_**Stardust Dragon**_

_**Atk-2500**_

_**Def-2000**_

"Next, I"m equipping the card Fighting Spirit to Stardust dragon, and it gains 300 attack points for each card you have on the field!" Yusei announced, pointing at Grant's side of the field.

_**Stardust Dragon**_

_**Atk-3400**_

_**Def-2000**_

"Now destroy Serpent Pharaoh!" Yusei ordered. Stardust Dragon shot out a blast of light at the Serpent, which was destroyed on contact. But the effect of Shadow Tendrils activated.

Grant-2800 LP

Yusei-1500 LP

"Wait to go Yusei!" Leo and Luna yelled in glee. Jack smiled.

"Well done old friend," he said calmly. Grant began to laugh softly.

"You have definitely impressed me, I'm glad I didn't attack last turn, it wouldn't be amusing," Grant said with a smile.

"You've might as well have already lost, you lost your strongest monster," Yusei said.

"Oh I have have I," Grant said with a sneer, everyone gasped," Serpent Pharaoh was nothing but a whimp compared to what I have in store for you next, because I'm sacrificing my Serpent Assassin and my Dark Coral Snake to summon one of my ace monsters." The two monster vanished in a flash of light, and suddenly, a green smoke began to rise from the ground.

"I now will unleash a super monster, take form Grand Dragon Cobra!" Grant raised both his hands in display as a huge draconic cobra burst out of the ground in a cloud of smoke spread its wings, letting out a hiss-like roar.

_**Grand Dragon Cobra**_

_**Atk-3400**_

_**Def-2900**_

"Now my monster's special ability activates, and you lose 500 life points for each card you have on the field," Grant said pointing at Yusei. The snake arched back and spat a green venom at Yusei.

Grant-2800 LP

Yusei-500 LP

"And since I only have one monster on my field, your Stardust Dragon loses 600 attack points," Grant declared again.

_**Stardust Dragon**_

_**Atk-2800**_

_**Def-2000**_

"Now Grand Dragon Cobra destroy Stardust Dragon with Venom Flame," Grant stated. The serpent arched back and shot out a green flame on a straight course for Stardust Dragon.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, now your attack is cancelled out," Yusei said quickly. The metal scarecrow appeared, and the flame hit it instead.

"I end by placing a card face down," Grant finished. Yusei looked the cobra up and down. He knew of only one card capable of standing a chance against it. Yusei looked down at his deck and thought _Who knows where it could be in my deck, but I have to get it out if I'm going to when this duel_. Yusei looked up at Grant and noticed something was glowing red on his face, like his dragon birthmark, but when he looked at his arm it wasn't glowing; he turned around to notice the others were looking at Grant's face as well. When Grant noticed what everyone was looking at he grinned.

"You what I have been branded with, the Mark of the Serpent," he stated and closed his eyes, and then Yusei noticed that it was a coiled cobra poised to strike with its mouth open. He then noticed that the red light was crawling up his face like a snake slithering, until the entire left half of his face was covered with it. Grant opened his eyes for everyone to find out his left eye was now bright red and snake-like, all slitted.

"I am not the only one with a mark like this, there are others," Grant hissed," but that is all I am going to reveal for now." Akiza looked at him, no one's arm was glowing, so they were not facing a Signer, and she knew no one else with something like that.

"I end my turn by placing a card facedown," Grant finished.

"I draw, and I summon Shield Wing in defense mode," Yusei said, the small bird-like monster appeared on his side of the field.

_**Shield Wing**_

_**Atk-0**_

_**Def-900**_

"I end my turn," Yusei said.

"Not bad Fudo, not bad at all," Grant said with a smile. Grant looked at Yusei, _I have to be wary about summoning _he thought_, so Naga Strike is out of use, and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow will defend him and so will Shield Wing, and if what I heard is true, I have to be cautious about that card he has_.

"I play the Field Spell: Palace of the Serpents," Grant said. An Ancient Egyptian-style palace rose up, the statues were that of serpents and their was a large stone in the center depicting a large snake being bowed before.

"Now every reptile type monster I have will get 900 attack points," Grant said. Grand Cobra Dragon roared in answer as the power surged threw it.

_**Grand Dragon Cobra**_

_**Atk-4300**_

_**Def-2900**_

"Since you have those cards to defend your life points, I can't attack you," Grant plainly stated," so I end my turn by putting one card facedown."

"Sure," Yusei said as he drew. They both knew they were locked in a stalemate, Yusei looked at the card he had in his hand and his eyes widened, it was the card: Tail of the Dragon, which depicted the mark of the Crimson Dragon that Yusei had on his arm. Yusei smiled.

"I equipping the card Tail of the Dragon to my Stardust Dragon, giving it an extra 1500 attack points," Yusei said.

_**Stardust Dragon**_

_**Atk-4300**_

_**Def-2000**_

"He's is going to do it," Jack said. He, Yusei, Akiza, and Luna all had a card similar to that (Jack held the wings, Akiza the front claw, and Luna the back claw) and the spell Stairway to the Dragon Star, which allowed them to Ritual Summon the Crimson Dragon card. Jack would use it any chance he got, Akiza and Yusei used it sometimes, but Luna never even put it in her deck, considering it too dangerous. Jack arched his eyebrow, Yusei only used that card for the most skilled of duelists.

"Now destroy Grand Dragon Cobra," Yusei said, and the dragon shot a blast of blue light.

"I activate my trap Negate Attack, neutralizing your attack!" Grant said quickly as one of his cards shot up.

"My turn, and all I'll do is activate my magic card, the Snake's Hour," Grant said hIs other card rose up, depicting group of snakes staring at a large light source," now my Grand Dragon Cobra can't be destroyed in battle for three turns."

"That's good, because the card I just drew will spell the end of this duel," Yusei declared, as he held up his card," Stairway to the Dragon Star, and now by sacrificing my Stardust Dragon, I will summon the mighty Crimson Dragon." The large temple sprung out the ground, and on the top was appeared to be the great red star. Stardust Dragon appeared to be absorbed into the star, and the star grew until it molded into the Crimson Dragon.

_**Crimson Dragon**_

_**Atk-5000**_

_**Def-4000**_

_**This monster cannot be summoned except by sacrificing Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, or Golden Sunlight Dragon equipped with Tail of the Dragon, Wings of the Dragon, Front Claw of the Dragon, Back Claw of the Dragon, or Head of the Dragon by the effect of Stairway to the Dragon Star. By discarding three cards, you can summon the monster you used to sacrifice. If this monster is successfully summoned, destroy one two magic or trap cards on the field.**_

"So this is the Crimson Dragon," Grant said.

"Good thinking Yusei," Jack said.

"This duel is over," Akiza said.

"I hope Yusei knows what he is doing," Luna said nervously. The Crimson Dragon hovered in the air above Grand Dragon Cobra.

"Using the effect of this monster, I'm destroying both your Shadow Tendrils and your Snake's Hour," Yusei ordered, and the two cards broke into pieces,"Now Crimson Dragon, destroy Grand Dragon Cobra. The red dragon soared towards serpent and closed its mouth around it destroying it.

Grant-2100 LP

Yusei-500 LP

Grant just smiled calmly at Yusei.

"Well done, I must say I am impressed, very impressed," he said.

"This duel is mine Grant," Yusei declared.

"Not yet it is," Grant sneered," because I hold a card in my deck that none of you even have comprehension of." Yusei looked at him, and couldn't help but wonder. Grant drew his card, and everything fell silent for a second. Grant's smile seem into dissolve into a serious face.

"You were right, this duel is over, but the way it will favor will be different," he said emotionlessly," because I'm removing from play by Palace of the Serpents and every monster in my deck, graveyard, and hand to summon one." As Grant did what had to be done, Yusei noticed that sand seemed to be gathering up into the sky as if a sandstorm was going to build up.

"Now appear now: great god: Set," Grant declared. An enormous figure appeared in the sand, it looked like a man, but had a long, scaly forked tail. His head was triangular, and looked dinosaur-like, similar to a Utahraptor or Deinonychus. He wore an Ancient Egyptian crown, had red scales, red eyes, and Pharaoh clothes and jewelry. As a final declaration, Set let out a great roar. Everyone gasped, Grant just smiled evilly.

_**Set**_

_**Atk-4200**_

_**Def-4000**_

_**This monster can not be summoned except by removing a field spell and every monster in your deck, hand, field, and discard pile from play. When this monster is selected as an attack, destroy the attacking monster. This card then gains attack points equal to half the destroyed monster. **_

"An Earthbound God?" Akiza cried in horror.

"This is no, 'Earthbound God'," Grant said," this is something far more powerful." Set towered in the sky, and Grant's markings on his face pulsated red.

"That might be true, but my Crimson Dragon is still more powerful, now destroy Set," Yusei said, pointing at the being. The Crimson Dragon soared up to face the god, but just as it was about to close its jaw to destroy Set, Set arms shot out and grabbed the dragon by the throat.

"What?!" everyone except Grant yelled in union. Set crushed the dragon in his fists, and it seemed to soak into him.

"My god's special ability activates, and now it gains extreme attack power," Grant sneered again.

_**Set**_

_**Atk-6700**_

_**Def-4000**_

"How is that possible?" Yusei yelled in horror.

"Now Set, end this duel!" Grant said pointing at Yusei. Set held up his hand/claw and it began to glow red. Sand swirled up around Yusei, until he was hidden by the huge sandstorm. When the sand cleared, Yusei was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Grant-2100 LP

Yusei-0 LP

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna cried as they, Akiza, and Jack ran up to him. Grant placed his cards back in his deck, and looked at the group.

"We will meet again, and next time, I expect to have a duel that I lose," Grant sneered, before turning his back and walking away.

**(Author's Note) I guess now would be a good time to explain Grant here.**

**Grant-An ace duelist who has spent a large amount of his life playing the card game. He is very quick tempered, primarily due to his loathing of two aspects: arrogance, greed, and snobbishness. He plays with a **Serpent Deck**, the majority of his cards being snake-themed. The monster considered to be his ace is **Grand Dragon Cobra**, even though his most powerful card his the god** Set**. Most of his strategies involve summoning powerful monsters quickly.**


End file.
